Lion with the Snake
by Takarameri
Summary: RewriteRepost. Hermione has a secret relationship with Draco. What will she have to do to keep Ron from finding out? HGRW, HGDM, HPGW, Not HBP compliant
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is officially an Alternate Universe that completely disregards Half Blood Prince. This story will be written in a couple of writing styles. It will alternate between character journals and third person action. _

_This story is a rewritten and edited version of a story that I previously had posted here._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR. Lucky woman._

**Lion with the Snake**

Chapter 1

_I, Hermione Jane Granger, am a terrible friend. I have a secret that Harry and Ron can never find out. It would mean the end of our friendship for sure. They would definitely hate me forever._

_It's the middle of our Seventh Year at Hogwarts. I'm the Head Girl this year, an honor that I am very proud of. I'm less than thrilled about this year's Head Boy Draco Malfoy. He is absolutely impossible to work with and delights in disrupting most of my plans. He is quite possibly the bane of my existence. He is certainly the complication of the year._

_Ron and I are dating. When we look back at the past we both wonder why it took us so long to get together. Seriously, we have been crazy about each other for years. Harry and Ginny are going out as well. We all are worried about the future and whether we all will survive the final battle. The odds aren't good but we still can hope. Of course, if my secret gets out it won't matter. Harry and everyone will desert me. On the plus side, maybe Voldemort won't kill me._

_That's a cheerful thought; if Harry decides to hate me, I'll have a career as a Death Eater. I can't let that happen, Harry and Ron must never find out. Ever._

…

"Class is dismissed." Snape snarled. Harry, Ron and Hermione were among the first to leave.

"Twenty minutes to relax before Transfigur…oww." Hermione yelped as she was knocked to the floor by a passing student.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood. Ugg and I just washed these robes too." Malfoy sneered.

"You're the one who seems to have trouble walking, Malfoy. Maybe we should bring Moody back; you had a lot better luck bouncing through the hall." Harry replied as Ron helped Hermione up.

"Don't mess with me, Potter."

"You're all bark, Malfoy."

"_Tarantallegra_," Malfoy shouted pointing at Harry.

"Twenty Points from Slytherin." Said Hermione at the same time as a dancing Harry's spell, "_Furnunculus._"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Malfoy snarled as boils appeared all over his face and arms.

"Enough," screamed Hermione. She performed both counter curses and glared at the boys as she hurried down the hallway. Harry and Ron tried to follow her but by the time they made it to the main hallway she was nowhere in sight.

"Doesn't matter. We can meet her in class." Harry said. The boys head to the Transfiguration classroom and find three seats. They settle into talking about their plans for the next Quidditch game. The boys are a bit worried when there is no sign of Hermione a minute before class starts.

"I bet she shows up late." Harry said.

"At this point you'll probably win. Where do you think she went?" Ron asked.

"Knowing her? Probably the library." Three seconds before the beginning of class Hermione slid into the seat next to Ron.

"I should have taken the bet."

…

There were two Seventh Year students together in an unused classroom. A charitable wizard would say that the pair was being very virtuous and studying. Of course, said charitable wizard would be quite wrong.

For at that moment, the school robes of a platinum haired wizard and a chestnut haired witch were discarded on the floor near their book bags. The normally knee length skirt of the girl was pushed up to her waist and the boy had a hand under her blouse as the two kissed frantically as if the world was about to end. The girl's hand moved to his fly and freed him. She placed her hands behind her on the desk that she was perched on, leaned back slightly and spread her legs so that he could take her right there on what would have the professor's desk if the classroom were ever used. When their passion was complete, the pair moved apart and silently, separately put themselves back together.

"If you tell anyone Malfoy, you will die the most painful death imaginable." The girl snarled.

"Like fucking a Mudblood is a gold star on my reputation. I have as much to lose as you if this becomes common knowledge, Granger."

"I had almost forgotten how much I hate you."

"You may hate me but you love what I do to you." Malfoy fondled her breasts through her shirt.

"Get off of me; I have to get to class."

"I'll see you after dinner at the Head's Meeting." Malfoy smirked.

…

"Hermione, where were you? You just disappeared after Potions." Ron asked as she slid into the chair next to him in Transfiguration.

"I had to go to the Head's dorm to get something."

"We thought you were going to be late for sure." Harry said.

"Well, I made it." Their conversation was interrupted as Professor McGonagall started class.

"From now until the NEWTs we will be studying Human Transfiguration. We will start today by learning the theory so prepare yourself to take notes." The entire class was surprised when she let them go a few minutes early. Not that anyone complained. Harry rushed off so that he could meet Ginny outside her class leaving Hermione and Ron to walk to the Gryffindor common room alone. The pair took a detour down a hallway that no one used and paused for a snogging session.

"Disgusting, why don't Gryffindors save their snogging for their common room?" Ron and Hermione broke apart at the sound of Malfoy's voice.

"This was a perfectly good deserted hall before you showed up, Ferret."

"Well, obviously someone other than you uses it, Weasel." Ron reached for his wand. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him away towards the Great Hall.

"He's not worth it. Besides if you attack him I'll have to take points from Gryffindor. Let's go to dinner." Ron sneered at Malfoy before letting Hermione drag him off the dinner.

…

"I'm stuffed." Harry said after finishing his dessert. "Ron, Hermione I have to go to the library to do some research for that paper Flitwick assigned. Want to come?"

"Sure mate." Ron answered.

"I can't. I have a Heads meeting with Dumbledore. I'll try to be there afterwards but I have to patrol tonight." She answered. "I proud that you're actually going to do your work before hand."

"It's come to my attention that if I do homework during the day I can reserve the night for more pleasurable activities including time with my girlfriend." Harry replied.

"Damn it, Harry. You can't say stuff like that around me. You're talking about my sister." Ron complained.

"Whatever that reason I'm glad you're developing good habits."

…

_I suppose you must be wondering how Malfoy and I got to be involved in any way, shape or form. It's an interesting story; albeit not one I'm particularly proud of. It started this summer._

_This summer Ron and I decided to give our relationship a try. Things worked out in such a way that we barely saw each other all summer. He was helping out Fred and George in their shop and I spent the summer with my parents and the muggle daughters of some of their friends. Surprisingly enough it was a fun summer. Ron and I wrote lots of letters and my new friends introduced me to life as a normal girl who has no part in saving the world from the most powerful Dark Wizard England has ever seen. They taught me the secrets of muggle make-up, shopping and normal teenage relationships._

_The crowning glory of the summer was when the four of us went to Paris without the loving supervision of our parents. We partied all week. It was then that I lost my virginity and became aware of the physical needs, well to be honest desires but at my age it's basically the same thing. Things would never be the same._

_At the end of the summer Ginny and I were sitting together pouring over Witch Weekly when we came to one of _those _ads. "A product for Witches guaranteed to satisfy your secret needs." Normally I would have just laughed and moved on. But that day I paused for a moment to consider but still passed on the opportunity. At that point in time Ron and my relationship had progressed to the point of actually spending time together alone. If you didn't sense the sarcasm then just trust me its there. Ron seemed determined that our relationship develop slowly and secretly. I suppose that since it's always been the three of us, Harry, Ron and me, that it might take some getting used to. And Ron could have been gaining some sensitivity and trying to make sure Harry didn't feel left out._

_Whether that is true or not is inconsequential. By the time we returned to Hogwarts Ron and I had progressed to holding hands, in private. I had reached the point of desperation, so I filled out the order form and went up to the Owlery. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one in the tower._

…

Hermione entered the Owlery to discover that not only was the tower not deserted but her least favorite person, aka the Head Boy, was there.

"Granger, you have wizarding friends to send a letter to?" Malfoy said with a shocked look on his face. "No, of course not, that looks more like an order form. What is the Mudblood ordering?"

"I'm ordering stuff from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Now sod off." Hermione snapped.

"Let me see that." Malfoy snatched it from her. "Granger, you are a real witch now aren't you? And a naughty one at that."

"Give me that." Hermione said blushing as she snatched the order form back and turned her back to him.

"What does a witch with a boyfriend want with a sex toy? Is Weasel not man enough for you? Never mind. Don't tell me. I don't want to know." Malfoy came up behind her and slid his hands up from her waist to cup her breast as he spoke in her ear. "I can save you some money you know and the time you would spend waiting. I am perfectly willingly to let you use my body for your own pleasure." Hermione turned her head to look at him.

"Why would you do this? What's in it for you?"

"My poor naïve, little witch; I'm an adolescent wizard. Do you honestly think that it's going to be a hardship to be at the mercy of a witch's every sexual whim?" Draco kissed her neck and ran his thumbs over her now hard nipples.

"And no one would have to know?" Hermione said breathily.

"Of course. In fact, we can even go back to the Head's dorm and start now."

…

_And that's how Draco and I became sexual partners. In public he and I fought even more viciously than ever but in private, we had hot sweaty sex. At first, I was really wary. I couldn't believe that Draco didn't have an ulterior motive. But the longer I waited for the other shoe to drop the less sure I became that there even was another shoe. _

_I started feeling guilty when I finally decided that there really was no hidden agenda on Draco's part but that he just wanted the same thing I did; sex with no strings attached. It sunk in that I was doing Ron a disservice. I mean, supposedly we have a serious relationship. Is it wrong to love one boy and to have sex with another? I know that it is but I can't bring myself to change anything. Does that make me a horrible person? Does it mean I don't actually love Ron? The only thing I know right now is that I don't love or even particularly like Draco._

_On the plus side, in the last few months Ron and I have progressed to holding hands in public and snogging in private. Somehow I doubt that we will ever snog in public. Not that that bothers me. I hope that our relationship progresses faster. If everything goes right Ron can make Draco superfluous and I can stop living a double life. I hate lying to my friends and I hate not being able to talk to anyone about the stuff that bothers me. Come to think of it, I hate journaling but I need to think things through somehow._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lion with the Snake**

_Author's Note: After a long delay, my attention has returned to writing fan fiction including updating this story again. So here is chapter 2._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. I merely play in her fantastic sandbox. _

Chapter 2

"What's going on Hermione?" Ron asked at lunch. "You've been so distant and distracted lately."

"I've just been really busy studying. We have to take the NEWTS this year and I really want to be prepared." Hermione lied.

"I would understand if you were spending all your time in the library but no one ever sees you there anymore. You always have Heads meetings." He complained. "You barely have time for me anymore."

"I've just been so stressed. I only really go to the library to check out books to study in the Heads dorm. It's actually quieter there. How about tonight? I don't have a meeting so we can go to the room of requirement and study or whatever after dinner." She suggested.

"Sounds marvelous. I'll see you in class. I left my homework in the dorm." Ron swiftly brushed his lips across hers and left. Hermione watched him walk away. _Perhaps my double life will be over sooner than I thought. _Hermione grinned.

…

Across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy sneered at his food as he watched Weasley kiss Hermione. He watched as a smile spread across her face suddenly making her the hottest girl in Hogwarts. He had many other memories of Hermione smiling. Remembering had a predictable reaction in a specific portion of his anatomy. Unfortunately Pansy who was sitting next to him noticed and misinterpreted it as being a reaction to something she had done. Not that Draco had even realized that she was trying to get his attention.

"Draco darling, it looks like you have a bit of a problem." Pansy purred setting her hand on his thigh. Draco slapped her hand away.

"Get off me."

"Ooh, Draco's problem is making him a bit testy. We'd better fix that." She cooed. Pansy took Draco's hand and led him away toward the Slytherin dungeons.

…

That night, Hermione sat at a table in the Room of Requirement. The Room was filled with bookshelves, the table and back behind one of the shelves was a bed. Ron came in and joined her at the table with his homework. The pair worked silently side by side for several minutes. Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Hermione, would you look over my essay?" Ron asked handing it over.

"Sure." Hermione read through Ron's essay making only a very few minor corrections in spelling and word choice. "Ron, this is a really good essay. You didn't even really need my help."

"Do I get a gold star?" He asked. Hermione smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"I think we can come up with something better." Hermione took his hand and led him to the other side of the shelves. Hermione released his hand, shrugged out of her robes revealing her muggle clothing underneath and sat on the edge of the bed. She patted a spot on the bed next to her.

"Err…Are you sure?" Ron turned red.

"Ron, you're the one who's been holding our relationship back."

"I…Err…you never…I never…"

"Completed a sentence?" Hermione teased coming over to Ron.

"You never said anything. I thought you didn't want to … you know. I thought…" Ron never got to finish as Hermione kissed him. Words became unnecessary as the couple followed their passions. Clothes were strewn around the room as the pair discovered each other. Ron was initiated into the world of passion and Hermione learned the difference between sex and love.

…

_It turns out that the speed of Ron and my relationship was a big misunderstanding. I thought that he wanted to move at the pace of a snail and he thought that I was reluctant to go further. And neither of us was willing to discuss the matter in fear of hurting the other. Well, we cleared that up quickly and very definitely._

_Ron and I are fully intimate now. Someone once told me that any sex with the person you love is far better than the best sex with someone else. At the time I just laughed at the person but now I know the truth. To be honest, Draco is more experienced in the realm of pleasure but I derived more pleasure from my time with Ron. Making love is so much better than having sex. I can't wait to see Draco's face when I tell him that our deal is over._

…

At breakfast the next morning Hermione watched the Slytherin table closely. She had written Draco a letter and the owl would deliver it today. The hall was a flurry of activity as owls swooped down upon each of the tables delivering the day's post. Hermione watched as the school owl that she had selected glided down to Draco. She hoped he recognized the irony; she used the same owl to deliver her message to him that she had been prevented from using earlier that year.

…

Draco recognized the owl that delivered his last piece of mail. It was unusual that a school owl had something for him. He was surprised when he recognized the handwriting on the outside as Hermione's. _What? Is Granger sending me love notes now?_ He smirked as he broke the seal. The smirk died as he read the single sentence; '_Our arrangement is over'_. The silver eyes narrowed as they turned towards the Gryffindor table.

Draco excused himself from the Slytherin table on 'Heads Business'. He strode to the Gryffindor table with an assurance he didn't feel.

"Granger, we need to talk." He snapped.

"Malfoy don't you have somewhere else that you could poison with your presence? I'm trying to eat and so is my girlfriend." Ron said scornfully.

"My presence is a blessing upon this bunch of filthy mud bloods and blood traitors. Anyway I'm here on Head's Business. For no other reason would I venture to this Merlin-forsaken table."

"You bloody bastard. Let go of me." The last bit was directed to Harry and Seamus who were restraining Ron.

"Forget it Ron. He's not worth the detention Snape will give you." Hermione said calmly folding her napkin and stepping away from the table. She walked with Draco until they were a little ways off from the other students. "Can't this wait? I was eating."

"Urgent Head Business. We should discuss this outside of the Hall." Draco took Hermione's arm firmly and led her out of the Great Hall before she could protest.

"What was so bloody important that you had to interrupt my breakfast?" Hermione turned to look him in the eyes.

"What do you mean 'our arrangement is off'?" Draco asked.

"Is that the urgent Head Business? I'm going back to breakfast. We'll discuss this later." Hermione tried to push past him. Draco thwarted her attempt and trapped her against the wall of the corridor.

"We'll discuss this now."

"Fine." She glared at him. "What part don't you understand? I thought it was very clear. We're done. No more sneaking around. No more sex. No more nothing. We are back to our perfectly normal hateful relationship where we are forced to work together as Head Students. Nothing more. Is that clear enough?"

"Crystal clear. But are you completely certain?" Draco said smoothly as he moved his hands over her body. Hermione swatted his hands away.

"I don't need you. Any of you!" She said pointedly.

"Has your conscience been bothering you? Have you decided to be a good little witch and suffer through being celibate?" He breathed in her ear returning his hands to her body. "You don't have to, you know."

"That's right, I don't." She removed his hands again. "If you must know, your sexual services are very much no longer necessary. My boyfriend, who has absolutely no problem with my heritage, has taken over for you and he has a big advantage over you." Hermione pushed him away and walked back to the Great Hall.

Draco stood there shocked for a moment, his mind racing. _The Gryffindor finally got over his nobly inspired prudish tendencies. That is a surprise. Ah well. I don't need the Mudblood bitch of a whore. She was just convenient. Never mind that Pansy was even more convenient and worshipped him. Hermione was just another way to score on that blood traitor, Weasley, even if the prat had no clue. She'll probably get bored with him and come back begging for my superior skill before too long._ Draco strode back to his breakfast as if nothing had happened.

…

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor table and gave Ron a kiss before settling back down to eat her breakfast.

"What did Malfoy want?" Harry asked between bites of food.

"To be annoying." Hermione answered. "Nothing that he wanted to discuss couldn't wait until our meeting in a few days."

"Bloody bastard." Ron muttered.

"I agree." Dean attempted to say through a mouthful of eggs.

…

_I am happier than I've ever been. Any tension that was ever in Ron and my relationship is completely gone. I no longer have to sneak around or lie about where I've been or where I'm going. I spend almost all of my time with Ron. The times between classes that I used to sneak around to meet Malfoy are now spent with Ron doing about the same thing without any of the hate. I love the way my life is going. Ron and I have been talking some about life after Hogwarts. I think that he is going to ask me to marry him soon! I am deliriously happy. So why do I feel like I'm committing this to paper to convince myself of this fact?_


End file.
